


The Swimmer

by sulatkamay



Series: What I Could Be For You [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulatkamay/pseuds/sulatkamay
Summary: If I were to swim, where would it be?





	The Swimmer

If I were to swim, where would it be?

I’d like it to be, 600 ft deep

I’d willingly drown, endlessly

Nothing’s too deep, when it comes to your love

Falling deep in your eyes,

Like how deep the ocean can be

No chance to get up

As I’m already in too deep

Full of emotions like the ocean

So lovely like the ocean

As deep as the ocean

Gracefully watching every motion

I could stare at it every second

And I’d still be falling again

I feel like there’s no end

Can’t get you out of my head

**Author's Note:**

> I’d always fall for you all over again. I’d always be in too deep. And I’d never not do so. Never.


End file.
